


Unknown Enemies that Bite You in the Ass

by Born_2_B_Gr8



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Character Study, Multi, Rolls for Days, kinda meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born_2_B_Gr8/pseuds/Born_2_B_Gr8
Summary: A Long Forgotten God has sent the Cast of Critical Role into the land of Matt's own creation, Exandria. With such a powerful enemy and starting as Level One Players all they can do is gain enough XP to try and take on a god. Though they all have one disadvantage... they don't know any of their charater backstories and their goals. It is truly going to be an adventure for the ages.(Major Spoliers for the First Campaign)





	Unknown Enemies that Bite You in the Ass

    It was the end of the final episode of the tale of Vox Machina, or at least the episode that finally had everything He needed to complete His ritual. With Tears of Sorrow, large amounts of Psychic Energy, and a Tuning Fork from that plane He had managed to procure, all the components need to break through the Barrier. Now He was free from the Divine Gate.

    He appeared in the bedroom of that was the originator of the Tears of Sorrow He had used. He stepped up to the bed and the mortal opened his eyes. Quickly a rose petal appeared in His hand and He blew the petal into this Sam Riegel’s face. The petal slowly dissolved into a powder that was absorbed through the pores of his face. As Sam’s eyes rolled back into his head His hands moved with lighting speed, He modified the mortal’s feeble memory so that the actor thought that had never awoken at all. With the light touch to the human’s shoulder and hitting the fork on the ground, the harmonic resonances floated through the air and then converged on the prone form in a layer deep wine purple psychic flame. The physical form was quick to melt into the cracks in-between the planes.

    He snapped His fingers and teleported into the home of the player of Vax’ildan, Liam O’Brien, who awoke with a start as his teleport made the sound of a puff of air. The being threw a pinch of sand right in Liam’s face and a golden shimmer overcame his eyes. With those simple magics the actor fell asleep once again, and He was forced to remove the memory of their, admittedly brief, meeting. At that the Plane Shift slid the man off into the Material Plane with little resistance. Snapping his fingers once again he appeared in the home of the "Dungeon Master" and the "Druid."  
In an attempt at to be stealthier he Teleported into the living room, and he snuck up the stairs to move into the bedroom, which was a challenge (he wasn’t the Deity of Thrives and Rouges for a reason.) The two were curled around each other and with a touch the two were then shifted away as the harmonic resonances coalesced around the couple, staining their skin with his magic and then they faded from existence. Snapping His fingers once again and He was then in the home of the “Bailingham’s.”

    He opened the door into the bedroom which open with naught but a single squeak and peered to see the dark-haired woman was asleep on her side with her hand curling protectively over her abdomen. While her large, for a human at any rate, husband was curled up around her. He too had a hand on her abdomen and he was asleep with the smallest of smiles. With a deft tap of the Tuning Fork and a small puff of arcane smoke, the pair was gone. And after a deft snap of His fingers, He was gone once again.

    Taliesin sat straight up with a start at the sound of His entry but, really, He was expecting it at this point and was quick to cast Sleep by crushing a cricket in his fist and releasing what remained onto the ground. He was growing frustrated with having to modify another being’s memory. He had hoped that coming to this realm wouldn’t leave him bound by the rules of the Material Plane, but its rules seemed to be lingering on His being. With a snap of his fingers he then jumped to the city called New York and to the apartment of Ashley Johnson.

    He looked around at the little apartment and, with a smirk, walked over to her— for He knew He was so close to reaching his goal. As He reached out and touched her shoulder, he spread a quick smile; but He didn’t pause as He tapped His tuning fork and ripped a hole in the fabric of the planes once again. Ashley was pulled from this plane and thrust into the land of His brothers and sisters’s creation, leaving what looked like a wine stain in the air that quickly faded. With another snap, He appeared into the studio space where the final battle had been recorded.

    As He walked around the set, He ran His fingers along the edge of the table. He paused at the spot where the Tears that allowed his passage onto this plane had been shed. The Tears of True Sorrow over the loss of one’s dearest friend— a pair of self-proclaimed soulmates. The taste of that Sorrow was truly satisfying and oh so bittersweet. A true example of how a good story can really move a person. Moving along to the next seat of the man who tried so hard to create an irredeemable character how it led to such audience and player investment. How He could practically feel the simmering rage and anxiety that came from deep within the soul of Taliesin Jaffe as he observed the show.

    The next was Marisha Ray, who caused an impressive amount of controversy with just about everything she did. Even though He personally found sexism a silly mortal problem that should be eliminated, this was the one case in which it was helpful. Then that angst-ridden man named Liam O’Brien. How many feelings did that man inspire? How much of himself did he throw into this game? How much psychic energy had he been responsible for the output of into the ether? Without this man He wouldn’t have even been able to complete his ritual!

    Sweet, sweet heart of gold Laura with her beautiful acting. If she had been born on the Material Plane, she would have been an actress bard so well-renowned. How that really did add, if nothing else, such spice and enjoyment to the story. Along with her… darling husband. For playing someone who was so brutish and cruel he was such a kind and gentle soul. The dualistic nature of man was truly dominated by this mortal.The sweet but ever gone Ashley. What her friends would call a “bad ass” but, at the same time, a truly warm and kind soul comprised her being. How the different flavors of humanity looked in this world. How they were all reflected by these people, these friends. Another incarnation of Himself would take joy in looking at this creation unfolding, but He couldn’t be content. He had been long forgotten and shunned. He was angry.

    Then finally there was Matthew Mercer. He would be the closest in the world to his own visage. If he was a being on the Material Plane, He would have considered thinking about the use of taking him on as a Cleric or a Vessel. Still, this mere mortal got the eye of hundreds of thousands of people. But He had to latch on the psychic energy of this mere mortal's story so that He wouldn’t fade. Soon He would be known and worshipped once again.  
He sat in the Dungeon Master’s chair, pulled out these “character sheets,” and tied each of the cast’s beings to them. As they lit up in the deep wine purple of his magic, psychic flames consumed the paper. He now had little control over the journey of the Cast of Critical Role, but He had no doubt that they wouldn’t survive without a guide. The final ashes fell onto the table only to be picked up and blown away by an invisible ethereal wind.

    Soon He would no longer be the Forgotten God. Every mortal of this plane would know of His existence and praise His name.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I had an inspired idea the other day. I was trying to teach myself the rules of D & D better and the art of being a DM and I came up with the idea of trying to write a written story though the D &D game mechanics. I also was trying to look at a way to do this without including the actual cast because I have a thing about writing about real people in a fictional sense but then again this is such a fun dynamic and it uses my favorite story narration style— the frame narrative— so I decided to do so anyways because I could be very respectful about it. Anything in this story that seems to be something that could be rolled for it probably was.  
> All the casts classes, races, and stats were randomly rolled. I narrowed it down based on what I found to be fitting for each of the cast because there is a shit ton of races and variations in D &D lore and I couldn’t roll for them all (and I did count and even just the races on DnD Beyond went above my d20.) I thought about randomly rolling for spells but then the spells didn’t really make any sense for a character background and that is really fucking complicated. So yeah this is basically doing the story narrative in true D & D style. Even just this chapter I rolled to see if Sam or Liam would go first then the order of M and M, Bailingham’s, and Tal. Ashley just made the most sense going last having not be in LA at the time. As I go along, I’ll try to keep it true to D & D and we will all see if that can even make a cohesive story arch.  
> (I might have given Liam and Sam advantage on Perception Check because of the “Dad Sense” that they both have just to have it makes it more fun. There are no stats for voice actors in a plane not governed by the rules of D & D so this is really the one part of the story that I can completely bullshit so I had fun.)  
> (And in complete Taliesin fashion he rolled a natural 20 on his Perception Check.)  
> UPDATE:  
> Much thanks to my beta and little sister, giraffehands (this is her dumbass gaming handle she asked me to use,) for looking over my work and doing some much needed editing.


End file.
